


Suggestions for cousin AU

by avery_the_werm



Series: If Mike Wheeler was Richie Tozier’s (older) cousin [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Story suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_the_werm/pseuds/avery_the_werm
Summary: Just a page for suggestions 😎
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Tammy Thompson
Series: If Mike Wheeler was Richie Tozier’s (older) cousin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119137
Kudos: 7





	Suggestions for cousin AU

Suggest anything you want mfs/lh

Rules:

No nsfw

Keep it in the cousin AU

Doesn’t have to be about the ships tagged but that’s preferred. (I might write unrequited byler and unrequited elmax if you ask. That lives in my mind rent free.)


End file.
